goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gfourtx’s announcement for Henry and june’s live tour
Gfourtx’s announcement for Henry and june’s live tour Transcript Gfourtx: ladies and gentlemen boys and girls plus welcome to our favorite number one's guest stars from the hit nick's tv show, kablam! henry and june! (audience cheering and screaming) Henry: hello kids! June: nice to meet you tonight Henry and June: are you cute? Audience: yeah! Henry and June: good! Henry: Not tryna be indie Not tryna be cool Just tryna be in this Tell me are you too? Can you feel where the wind is? Can you feel it through All of the windows Inside this room? 'Cause I wanna touch you baby And I wanna feel you too I wanna see the sun rise On your sins just me and you Henry and June: Light it up, on the run Let's make love tonight Make it up, fall in love Try (Baby, I'm right here) But you'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll hold you when things go wrong I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here Video Version: I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here Cop: Your life in the daytime is over. There's eyes on you everywhere. You know that, right? I'm watching you. My crew's watching you. You know your little homies? They knocked off. They mad at you, bro. Your name is mud on the streets. Oh, I know who you are. June: You don't know me. We were shut like a jacket So do your zip We would roll down the rapids To find a wave that fits Can you feel where the wind is? Can you feel it through All of the windows Inside this room? Henry and June: 'Cause I wanna touch you baby I wanna feel you too I wanna see the sun rise On your sins just me and you Light it up, on the run Let's make love tonight Make it up, fall in love Try (Baby, I'm right here) But you'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll hold you when things go wrong I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here Go give love to your body It's only you that can stop it Go give love to your body It's only you that can stop it Go give love to your body It's only you that can stop it Go give love to your body Go give love to your body But you'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll hold you when things go wrong I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here (audience cheering and screaming) Henry and June: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Afternoon- it's time for friends Having fun that never ends Evening comes, the sun goes down Now it's bath and supper time The sky is dark the stars are bright Now it's time to say goodnight (Audience applauds) Henry: The Sun is tickling my eyes Like a welcoming surprise Let's get up, let's not get lazy Sit up, get up, upsy-daisy! Come on children, let's get up It is time for washing up: Don't forget your teeth to brush Even when you're in a rush Wash your face and comb your hair Now let's pick out what to wear June: To the kitchen, breakfast time Here is your cup, here is mine Milk and juice and oats and toast This is what we love the most Now we don't want to be late It's already half past eight Come on children, let's get dressed Later there'll be time to rest Pull up your trousers, tuck in your shirt Tie your shoes, put on your skirt Put up your hair, pull up your socks Take your backpack and lunchbox Henry and June: Take our hats and lock the door Skipping, hopping two, three, four Birds are singing in the tree They are whistling, so are we It's the best part of the day Time for us to laugh and play Man: next! Henry: The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too Time to rest for me and you June: Lunch was yummy, Filled my tummy Now it's time to take a nap Take your teddy in your lap One and two and three and four Lay your mat on the floor Blanky cuddle, cuddley dee Napping time for you and me Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do Henry: The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play June: Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Henry and June: Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do Man: Next! Henry: The sun has slowly begun to set But night time hasn't arrived just yet It's that special time of day When I can relax or play I can go out to the park Watch the Robin and the lark While they're cleaning up their nest With very little time to rest I can walk down by the stream Lay down on the grass and dream Run and hide behind a tree One two three- can you see me? June: In the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see so much to do Happy time for me and you In the playground there's a swing Where I sit and swing and sing Up and up now look at me I can reach the canopy! The carousel spins round and round My feet can hardly touch the ground Whizzing down a winding slide Take my bicycle for a ride Henry and June: In the afternoon I 'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see so much to do Happy time for me and you It's afternoon..afternoon It's afternoon.. La la la la..it's afternoon La la la la..afternoon It's afternoon Afternoon.. Man: Next! Henry: Afternoon has come and it's raining outside We better run, let's go home and hide Let's sit by the fire, drink some tea Lovely time for you and me June: Maybe we'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare Henry and June: It's the afternoon and it's raining some more Let's take our blocks and sit on the floor Let's build a train and drive over the tracks Over the bridge, and under and back Maybe we'll read a wonderful book? Let's open it up and take a look A book about daring queens and kings And a magical dragon that dances and sings Afternoon has come and it's raining again Let's play with our dolls and toy airplanes It's often fun to relax and stay inside Where we can play and run and hide Pa pa da da da…. Man: Next! Henry: The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark, We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks June: We sit by the window pane, Look, it's twilight again Our toy-room is a mess Puzzles and pieces of chess Henry: We put our toys to sleep Now the toy- box is neat Bye bye, Pete the dog Bye Bye,Hop the frog Tomorrow we shall meet June: The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks Henry: Time to wash our hands and eat Suppertime is such a treat Splashing in the bath is so much fun It means the day is almost done June: Our pajamas go over our head We brush our teeth before going to bed We take a look In our favorite book Goodnight to all our friends Henry and June: The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuuu ducks To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuu ducks Soon it will be dark Man: Next! Henry: The sun has gone, the moon is bright It wishes all of us goodnight All the little stars arise Whispering: Time to close your eyes Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug June: The little birds up in the tree Have gone to bed and so shall we We take with us a little friend Take off our slippers, go to bed Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Henry: Time to turn off the little light To rest our heads and say goodnight June: On our dreams we sail away Tomorrow brings a brand new day Henry and June: Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug (audience cheering and screaming) Trivia